


Secrets Between Us

by Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone



Series: Lots of Lattes Loving [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Capture, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Past/present relationship, Regret, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone/pseuds/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone
Summary: Lance and Pidge go on a rescue mission and accidentally find Pidge's father and brother. but Lance suddenly acts weird and Matt seems to know Lance?





	Secrets Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its me again. I was reading this one fanfic about lance/Matt and I love it so here ya go

~~~~~~~~ Sassy_Styled_Angel ~~~~~~~~

 

Gunshots and grunts echoed through the clearing as Lance and Pidge made their way across the ship slipping and freeing prisoners. Pidge was currently struggling with a lock while Lance watched out and listened in for any warning from over the comms.

This was supposed to be a simple extraction mission. Get and get out. But the Galra had other plans. And also Lance's feet. He had tripped. Plain and simple.

And alerted all guards on patrol.

"Ah ah" Pidge cried in glee as the door slid open and she slipped inside. But as soon as she went in she froze staring at the figure laying against the wall.

" _Matt"_ She strangled out and Lance jerked. Shooting  cautious glances down the corridors before slipping into the room, Lance paused.

A chestnut haired male hung limply against the wall  his hands tugged to his chest. 

Pidge rushed toward and grabbed his face, hiding it to the light, and Lance winced. Bruises lined across his pale face and his barely opened eyes were dull.

"Matt, oh my god Matt your here I found you" Pidge rambled hugging him tightly to her chest. But Matt's eyes were focused on the Cuban behind them.

"La-Lance, is that you" His raspy voice sounded through the small cell.

Lance body suddenly seemed heavy for his knees and his head swarmed with colors. Pidge was staring at him with a confused expression but Lance snapped back to reality.

"Pidge we got to go" Lance stated and cast a look at Matt then slipped out of the room leaving a confused Pidge.

Slipping under Matt, Pidge got one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him walk out. 

"Shiro?" Lance said over the comms "Can you spare anyone? We got " he hesitated "Someone injured and we still have a couple cells to open." Someone seemed to respond and Lance nodded.

Turning back to Pidge he walked over and slipped Matt's other arm over his shoulder and took him from her. "Pidge, you think you can get that open?" Lance asked and she nodded and set to work.

The door slid easily open.

"If my brother is here then maybe Dad is to Lance!"

Nodding Pidge shifted back under Matt's arm and Lance slid out.

 Lance rushed inside the open door. "I'm a paladin of Voltron and we are here to get you ou-" Lance trailed off at the sight of the slightly familiar injured human slumped against the wall.

"Captain Holt?" Lance asked crouching down.

A laugh sounded "Haven't been called that for a long time" Well we got Matt out and we are trying to get you out Captain, so if you will let me get you out of here!" 

"My son is okay?" 

"He will be" Lance said and slung a arm over his shoulder. 

"Lance who else is in there? We got to-" Shiro's voice stopped when he gazed at the figured limp in his grip. Shiro had Matt limp upon his shoulder.

"We got to get out of here" Lance reminded them and Shiro nodded distantly before shifting his companion for a better grip.

 

 

 

When the paladins got back to the castle the princess Coran, Kolivan, Antok, Slav and the paladins missing Lance were gathered into the lounge Shiro and Pidge clutching onto Commander Holt and his son. Keith was leaning against st the wall smiling gently at the group. 

Lance leaned against the door listening to everyone celebrate the success of the mission and the return of the rest of the kerberos crew. He had tears running down his cheeks and he fought the urge to grasp onto Matt and never let go. Instead he turned on his heal and slipped to his quarters unaware of the brown eyes following him.

 

Matt had Pidge leaning heavily against one side the other side of Pidge had their Dad and Shiro sitting besides each other. Matt's shirt was stained with his sister's tears sticking his shirt to his skin.

After Matt and Sam was realised from the cry pods they were introduced to the paladins of Voltron and crazy stories that had him tighten his grip on his sisters.

He tried to pay attention but his thoughts kept drifting too the one missing person. He could only gaze at the doorway waiting for him to walk in, but all he saw was a shadow and a mop of brown hair drift around the corner.

 

After Pidge led him to a room he could use of his own, he was lefty alone for once in a very long time. And he decided he didn't like it.

 Wandering around the castle he found himself in a room that seemed like a sky deck, he peeked around the corner and froze.

A figure sat there, his head slumped and sobs sounded quietly barely reaching his ears, shaking his shoulders.

"Lance?" Matt stepped into the room and the figure froze. 

"Why didn't you come visit me when everyone else was?" Matt asked taking the silence as a invitation. Stepping farther into the room.

"Matt?" Lances voice was raspy. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked not turning around.

Matt sighed "I'm wondering the same thing about you?" He answered and a ragged laugh sounded in the room.

"You should get some rest dude Shiro will seriously try to kill you or himself, if he finds out he has to deal with another sleep deprived Holt."

Lance stated and Matt chuckled.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Matt questioned and Lance shrugged.

"Did you meet someone else? Is that why you didn't greet me -" Lance jerked up and turned to stare at matt and his breathe hitched.

"No!" Lance exclaimed and Matt sighed relieved.

"Then why didn't you-"

Seriously. Do you not even remember the last thing I said to you?" Lance interrupted, turning away and running his fingers through his hair. "Before you disappeared? "

Lance continued before Matt had the chance to respond." We had a fight that day. We were arguing over something. I don't even remember but we went our separate ways after." 

We wouldn't talk for days then suddenly you turned up at my apartment and you pulled me into a hug.  You told me you could forgive me.  I was stupid."

" Lanc-" 

" I told you I needed more time." Lance's head bowed. " you walked out, smiled at me sadly, then you disappeared the same week." 

Lance looked at Matt and Matt's heart sunk. Lance's eyes were overflowing and his face seemed aged.

"Lance, I don't care about what happened. It happened and it's in the past. You made a mistake, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have walked out. But we are here now and we have learned from our mistakes. Yes?" 

Lance nodded and Matt drew him in a tight hug. Lance started sobbing into Matt's neck and he had tears forming.

"I love you no matter what Lance, no matter what" Matt said running his hand through the Brunet's hair.

"I love you to Matt," Lance murmured "I love you to"

 

"Okay now I need some sleep and so do you so how about you show me your room and we get some-" he stopped too pretend to think. "Aha, I think what you say is some beauty sleep?" Lance chuckled looping his arm around Matt  kissing his forehead.

"Yea I'll Show you our room.

 

The next morning the team found Lance curled around Matt deep asleep and cuddling tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment if you want a sequel and please leave kudos.  
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
